Random OneShots
by AZ1087653
Summary: Here are some random one-shots that can happen in the manga, anime, before, after, or smack dab in the middle. Part 3, Ayame's thoughts before heading off to see Yuki as seen in both the manga and the anime.
1. The Talk

Good day all. I am new to this fandom, but have known about the series for years. I am writing this now because I am rather sick and when I am sick I get all emotional about random things like how pretty the flowers are or that Fruits Basket is over. I will probably continue and add random one-shots to this series that I will actually call Random One-Shots. Each chapter will have a different rating.

This story is rated T for content.  
>I do not own anything, so if you sue me all you'll get is a smile.<p>

/GG/

The Talk

"I would have thought we would have been having this talk with orange hair right before the wedding." Uptoni murmured as she and Hanajima walked silently from the station.

The trip had been rather arduous and more than one passenger had declined sitting next to the pair. Why had that orange brat taken their Tohru so far away? Saki had foreseen it and there was very little they could do about it now. Still…what in the hell was the reason for needing to come and have this talk before the wedding.

"I have already told you Arisa, there comes a time in every parent's life where they have to speak to the one who is taking their baby. Since Tohru doesn't have those parents we have to fill in."

The rain started to drop sporadically as the two made their way toward the dojo. Tohru wasn't going to be there; she had gone to visit Kisa for a middle school graduation.

"That doesn't answer my question." Came an irritated reply. "Did you see him dishonoring her in some way?" The thought hit Arisa like a sledge hammer as she quickly tried to erase the thought of Sohma and little Tohru together out of her mind.

"You're one to talk." The deadpanned answer caught both women off guard.

"If you weren't one of my best friends I would bitch slap you."

"I know, but it's that I am one of your best friends that I can speak to you like that and you won't. Besides, we are not actually going to have this talk for real; this is just to help keep things simple a little while longer."

Arisa nodded; she understood.

The remainder of the walk was in silence as the rain fell down from overhead. Normally they would have called, but this was too important a discussion to have over the phone. Sohma-san needed to listen.

/GG/

Kyo sat in his room, completely comatose. He'd thought that with the lifting of the damn curse the rain wouldn't bother him anymore, but no. Instead he got barometric pressure headaches. What he wanted was to take a large dose of Advil and sleep for a few hours until his head adjusted to the change.

Of course that wasn't going to happen, now was it?

After being summoned he put on a fresh set of robes and went to the meeting area. He passed the students practicing and smiled. It reminded him of when he was younger and trained with Hatsuharu. It almost seemed like those days were a whisper on the wind.

The two women sitting in the dojo meeting room almost made him wet himself.

"Uotani-san, Hanajima-san?" Then the worst thought popped into his head. "Is Tohru alright?"

Both women smiled at his words; yes, they liked Sohma Kyo-san very much.

"Tohru is fine. Why didn't you go with her to the graduation party?" Uotani asked.

"I managed to get her a job cooking and cleaning here, but if one of us isn't around to help out with the chores then the dojo closes until we get back." He answered with an air of maturity neither woman had seen in him before. "I couldn't do that to the students."

"Good answer." Uotani smiled.

"We need to have a talk Sohma-san." Hanajima stated simply.

"Jumping right into business are we Saki?" Uotani asked with raised eyebrows.

"We don't have much time if we want to make the last train that will make it home."

Kyo shivered as he listened to those words come from her mouth. It wasn't very often Hanajima spoke about future events, but if she did they always came true.

"So what's this big talk you had to travel all the way here to speak to me about?" He was both curious and nervous at the same time.

Hanajima closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. "I like your waves right now; they tell me what I wanted to hear."

Kyo eyed her warily, "What are you talking about?"

"You know our girl is a virgin, right?"

Kyo didn't know whether to piss his pants or vomit, so he just turned a bright shade of red instead.

Uotani smiled. "See, I told you he was honorable. He hasn't done anything worth worrying about yet."

"Um…can we not have this conversation?" Kyo asked looking at both women. Had it been before the curse had been broken Kyo would have changed into a cat and for a microsecond he wished he'd still possessed that ability.

"We will have this conversation because we want to make sure you treat Tohru like a lady." Uotani stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute, why do I need to discuss my sex life with…" He couldn't finish the sentence because the look from both Uotani and Hanajima was enough to curdle milk.

"I am guessing you are still a virgin too." Hanajima said taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

Kyo shifted uncomfortably on the floor and tried to look anywhere but at Tohru's friends. What in the hell was this kind of talk?

"That answers that question." Uotani smiled evilly.

Kyo put his finger up to protest at their forwardness.

"Masturbation doesn't count."

Kyo wanted to die. That wasn't even on his mind at the moment. He was so frustrated and embarrassed he couldn't help himself.

"Look you two!" He snapped, even startling himself. "I appreciate you coming all this way to protect Tohru from big bad me, but I have only honorable intentions in mind. Whether you want to believe me or not there are things in my past I am still trying to come to terms with. Sex is not at the forefront of my mind right now, though I will admit it has been there in the past."

He eyed them warily. Both were looking intently at the man who was spilling his guts for them to see.

"I can guarantee you this though. When Tohru and I are ready, both of us, we will do what we please. And it's none of your fucking business when that time happens to be," he slammed both hands down on the table, knocking over one of the cups of tea. He felt the liquid surround his fingers as he finished his tirade. "Got it?"

Hanajima smiled at Uotani and nodded. "He has very good waves right now."

Kyo wanted to strangle the both of them. How could they be so calm and collected after coming all the way to give him the sex talk?

Uotani leaned over and ruffled Kyo's hair.

"Relax orange-boy. We knew you were honorable. We just wanted to see how you'd react."

This caused Kyo to sit down, hard, on his butt. "So this was all to get me worked up…again?"

"You are too easy and too tense." Saki said as she helped herself to a cookie that hadn't fallen into the spilt tea. "But we do care about Tohru, so we expect to hear only good things."

"Let's go Saki before he hocks a hairball." Arisa giggled.

The ex-cat didn't even get up to show them out, he was so shocked, embarrassed, and in a completely undignified pose. He got to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Please, please, please let Tohru not speak to those two about our bedroom life when it happens."

/GG/

"I think we had his attention and now I am certain he will wait till the wedding."

Hanajima and Uotani boarded the train and took their seats.

"He really isn't that bad of a person." Uotani said as she turned around and stared the man smoking a cigarette behind her down.

"No, he is a good person, but more importantly he is good for our baby Tohru. And one day, when our baby becomes a woman, that boy becomes a man it will be with love and respect."

"So how about you and Kazuma-sama?"

Hanajima sighed, "Wouldn't you like to know."


	2. Turmoil

This is an introspective piece from the point of view of Kyo and Tohru's granddaughter. She doesn't have a name in the manga, so I don't use a name for her here.

I don't own, suing will get nothing but a smile and a pat on the head.

/GG/

Turmoil

In my earliest memories I was about two. I remember sitting on the floor at grandfather's feet and playing with blocks. Then I can't remember much till I was about four. It was with grandfather again, he was reading me a story. Always my earliest memories were about my grandfather and I didn't know why until it started happening. "It" being something that I was told would never happen to anyone because a curse once broken wasn't supposed to be unbroken.

Unless it wasn't a curse to begin with.

I remember hiding in the bathroom, cowering in the corner because I was terrified of my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't meant to break dad's watch, but I did. He had never yelled at me before. I had run to the bathroom, crying, as mom told both of us to cool down for fifteen minutes. But when I looked at my reflection, I wasn't myself. Grandmother told me I was the spitting image of her when she was that age. Not this reflection though. I was hideous…a monster.

I wasn't found out though and when mom and dad came into the bathroom to get me I was sitting naked in the corner crying, surrounded by a stench that could have killed a horse. Dad laughed it off and called it gas, but there was no such thing. I had become something else.

Years of my life were spent digging through all of the skeletons my family had buried in the closet. My grandfather, his family, had been cursed by the Zodiac. What's more, my grandfather wasn't really part of that Zodiac, more like an extra…someone whom the other cursed could pity so they didn't have to pity themselves. I spoke to all of them, to learn as much about the curse as possible. I lied and told them I was thinking of writing a story. They were all old enough to believe my lie too.

The changes started happening again, more and more frequent and it wasn't always the monster, but sometimes a cat. After six years of stress being the trigger, then it turned into rain. Grandfather was the cat; cat's hated water. Then it was various temperature changes, like Ayame used to change into a snake when it got cold. Grandfather never changed in the cold, it was supposed to be when someone of the opposite gender hugged him. Even though I was barely a second year middle school student, I understood enough about biology to know that this curse had mutated. No longer was it the same as it had been for generations. It had lain dormant for two generations and came back with mine.

I started to panic. Who else in my family had been afflicted? Would they even know?

Then I found out, and luckily it was only me. Seeing that tiny child, named Momiji after his grandfather, turn into a mouse because he couldn't reach the toy that was outside of this playpen. He started to run and I changed and gave chase. I wanted to eat him at the same time as I wanted to protect him. The curse hadn't been lifted because it had never been a curse. It was a part of who we were. That's the turmoil of the Sohma family. Just when it looks like the fog has lifted; the tidal wave comes crashing in.


	3. Never Should Have Listened

There is mention of underage smoking in this story. I do not condone smoking by children or adults; it's a disgusting and selfish habit. Sadly smoking appears in the manga so it also appears in this story.

I don't own anything.

/GG/

Never Should Have Listened

"_I have a little brother." Ayame announced feigning a tone of indifference. _

"_That's a good thing, right?" Shigure asked as he lit a cigarette. _

_Ayame scoffed. "I have no idea. I'm not allowed near him."_

_The two sat in communal silence behind the main house and smoked a cigarette between the two of them. It wasn't a surprise that a baby had been born, after all Ayame's mother had been pregnant and that was the natural conclusion to a pregnancy. The silver haired boy hadn't even been told there was going to be a baby till his mother showed, and then he wasn't privy to much information from that point onward. _

"_Are you going to try to see him?" Shigure stated solemnly. _

"_What's the point? He was born two months early, he turned into a rat the minute our mom hugged him. It's not like I don't know about how 'special' the rat is."_

"_Still, he is your brother." The second boy put the cigarette out and flicked the butt away. _

"_I guess you're right." Ayame stood up. "But who cares right now?" A smile snaked its way across his face. "It's not like he won't be there when I get home now will it?" He answered cheekily. "Let's go find Ha-chan and get out of here for a while."_

That thought played over in his head as he watched his little brother be lead to take his place by Akito's side. The thought played over in his head when he saw his brother's friends memories erased. That thought always played over in his head because he was stupid enough to let his brother be taken away from him. He should have listened to Shigure and tried to be there for the tiny child when he had the chance. For years they had been kept apart. Years and years of pain and sorrow had built a chasm between the two of them. It was finally time to set things straight.

"Mine!" He shouted to his distant love. "I am finally going to do what I have been threatening to do for months now!" The man danced around his shop wearing a maid's outfit.

"You're going to finally let me design an outfit for you?" The cute little girl asked only half serious.

"What a silly answer." Ayame chirped with a twirl and a flick of Mine's hair. "I am going to my cousin Shigure's house to make things right with my brother."

He grabbed Mine's hands and the two jumped like children in the school yard. He would have hugged her if it wouldn't have ended with him in scales and her possibly running away in fright. The petite girl smiled and let off a cheerful laugh.

"Yea!" Was all she could come up with in response to his announcement.

"I know it will be difficult but my little Yuki will find it difficult to shy away from me when I come to check on him. Brotherly bonding is about to start and I am going to declare today a Sohma Family holiday. I shall call it "The Day Where Ayame and Yuki Finally Put the Past in the Past and Live Happily Ever After as Ayaki!" The man cried in delight and confidence.

"Ayaki?"

Ayame spun the girl around and the two sat down on a sofa. "Do you like what I did there; I took his name and my name and spliced them together to create one name. I'm sure it will be all the rage soon."

"I am sure it will all turn out just as you said."

"I know it will. Wish me luck."

With those words Ayame walked out into the cold and headed toward Shigure's house. His mother's words haunted him once more.

"_You won't ever get to see Yuki, Ayame, so it's best to forget about him. After all, there is a big difference in the importance of the Rat compared to the importance of the Snake. So it's best if you go about your life as if Yuki doesn't exist because to you he doesn't."_

He never should have listened to his mother.


End file.
